Return to Rivendell
by Shennya
Summary: "Thranduil/Bilbo/Elrond: Elves seem to have a fascination with hobbits and Elrond saw Bilbo first so that clearly makes the halfing his and not that prissy Elfking's. Bilbo is just cofused as to why two elves are passive-aggressively fighting over him." Fanfic Request.


_Request by vampygurl402: Thranduil/Bilbo/Elrond: Elves seem to have a fascination with hobbits and Elrond saw Bilbo first so that clearly makes the halfing his and not that prissy Elfking's. Bilbo is just cofused as to why two elves are passive-aggressively fighting over him._

**Return to Rivendell**

"You'll return home soon" promised Gandalf "but you're tired, I think we should rest here for a few days."

Bilbo raised his face to see the wizard, but on his expression was no smile.

"You know that I'm not tired."

Gandalf led him to the entrance of the valley, where was the rock that had an underground path to Rivendell. Bilbo looked at the place and made a grimace remembering everything perfectly, because he had been there ... with all his friends.

"I know it hurts. But his memory will never fade."

Bilbo sighed but he could not answer anything. Even seeing Rivendell he couldn't smile. He didn't even know if he wanted to go home, he didn't think he could feel the same after everything that happened.

This time it was Elrond who welcomed them. The funny thing was that the elf knew some things that had happened in Erebor, but Gandalf wanted to tell him the details. They sat at a table to eat. Bilbo could hear the music produced by the elves and crystalline water falling from the waterfall.

Suddenly, he felt warm fingers stroked his hair. Elrond smiled.

"Don't be sad" he said "I hate seeing you like this."

But Bilbo could only a weak smile.

"You must stay for the celebration" he said then, turning to the wizard "Within days Mirkwood elves come to celebrate the fall of Smaug."

Gandalf looked concerned, he saw the hobbit.

"I think it will be good for Bilbo."

Bilbo sighed and got out of the chair. He told Gandalf and Elrond he wanted a walk. And he did it, down the stairs to get to a bench under the shade of two beautiful trees. He liked this place because it was lonely and he needed a moment to reflect. However, it did not take long to he curl up and sleep, because the pain and the sound of the waterfall lull eventually made him fell asleep.

A caress on the cheek woke him up and he realized that Elrond was leaning over him. Bilbo sat and rubbed his eyes. Suddenly, the elf knelt before him and placed his hands on his shoulders. Bilbo flushed and insisted the elf to stand up. He was someone important and the hobbit was not comfortable to see him at his level.

"Don't look down on yourself, Bilbo. You are very important" said Elrond.

Suddenly Bilbo felt an irresistible urge to ask the elf a question.

"Did you have many friends of other races? Someone you've loved?"

Elrond looked at him, confused, but nodded.

"Yes. Gandalf is one of them, you too..."

Elrond gently stroked the hobbit's cheek.

"But I speak of those who are gone."

A shadow of sadness crossed the elf's face.

"Yes, a few."

"How do you stand it?" Bilbo leaned "How can you laugh again when you see everyone die and you know that you will always stay here?"

"You have a very kind heart, hobbit" he said, stroking his neck "But you know that they would want to see you happy. And you have to be happy, for them."

Bilbo sighed and nodded.

"I'll make you feel better" said the elf. Before I could ask him how he thought Bilbo do that, Elrond began to stroke his earlobe. Bilbo blushed and stifled a groan of pleasure.

"It is not ... necessary, I'm fine ..."

"Relax, halfling. Let me cheer you up" Elrond said starting to kiss the hobbit's neck. Bilbo shivered.

Elrond placed his hand on the hobbit crotch while his other hand slid under his vest and shirt, his fingers down his spine slowly.

Bilbo gasped when he felt his dick fully erect. Elrond noticed it too and a smile spread across his face. His fingers undid his pants and let out his cock.

"My lord Elrond, I think we should stop ..."

"Why? Aren't you enjoying it?" asked the elf, leaning more towards the hobbit. Bilbo tried to answer, but Elrond began to lick his cock making him impossible for coherent words could leave his lips. All he could do was moan constantly.

Elrond closed his mouth over his erection completely and began to suck it.

Bilbo arched and finally gave up. He buried his fingers in the long and soft elf's hair.

"Yes, please... more, more."

The Hobbit lifted his legs and placed them on the shoulders of Elrond. The elf grabbed his buttocks and pulled him closer to his mouth. Bilbo felt he reached orgasm. His whole body shuddered and opened his lips, but Elrond covered hobbit's mouth quickly with one of his hands and Bilbo's cry was muted by elf's palm.

Finally, the hobbit's body relaxed and Elrond carefully placed him on the bench. Bilbo's breathing returned to normal. The elf kissed him on the forehead.

"I'll give you the room next to mine" he said before standing up and leaving.

Bilbo took a moment to react and get up, never expected something like that happened, he still was not sure what to think about.

As he promised, Elrond gave him one of the principal bedrooms, which made him feel somewhat embarrassed. He was surprised how beautiful that place was, even the bed cover looked soft as it was water.

Tired, he lay in bed and, without changing clothes, closed his eyes and fell asleep. However, the feeling of lips on his neck's skin woke him. He tried to turn, but warm hands held him in place.

"It's me, Bilbo" Elrond's voice said before sliding his hands under his chest and began to remove his clothes. The Hobbit turned his head to say something, but his lips met the elf's.

"Why?" Bilbo questioned, breathing heavily as the elf took off his pants and left him naked.

"Because I desire you" Elrond replied, gently caressing his buttocks. Bilbo felt his face blush. Then the elf put his body over the hobbit.

"My lord Elrond, I ..."

But Bilbo was interrupted when he felt the elf's cock rubbing between his buttocks.

"Do you desire me?"

Elrond's hands were all over his body, then the elf's tongue slowly licked his neck and his left ear lobe.

Bilbo closed his eyes and felt Elrond quickly shoved in him. He cried and clung to the sheets. Elrond repeated the question.

"Yes" said Bilbo with difficulty. He moaned when he felt the elf began to shove.

"It's hard to resist you, halfling ..." Elrond said panting with pleasure while his fingers gripped his hips and lifted Bilbo to enter more strongly into him "I wonder if ... will be because you, the hobbits, have something that draws us to you ..."

But Elrond was silent after letting out a moan of pleasure, his movements became more urgent and Bilbo could not help but open my lips and start breathing with difficulty.

"My lord... Ahhhhh!"

Bilbo felt a surge of pleasure throughout his body; he bit the pillow to silence another scream that threatened to escape from his lips. Elrond fingers pressed hard against the skin of his hip. The elf closed his eyes and shoved once more before falling next to Bilbo.

Elrond put an arm around him and pulled him close.

"I hope you change your mind about to go home" the elf said, stroking his face. But Bilbo could not answer because his eyes were closed in minutes.

The celebration began two days later. In Rivendell began with a large table, at which sat the chief guests and which was full of food. Bilbo was not surprised to not find any meat. The Hobbit insisted Elrond it was not necessary to give him a place at the table, but the elf made him sat down beside him and not allow him to move from there.

Then came Mirkwood's elves, Bilbo remembered them perfectly, especially Thranduil, since it was he who had kept his friends locked for several weeks. Besides, after what happened with the Arkenstone, Bilbo, in a way, had become a friend of the wood elves.

Thranduil's eyes quickly found him. The elf king approached Elrond to greet him politely and then leaned Bilbo.

"I'm glad to see you again" said the elf with long blond hair. Bilbo flushed violently when Thranduil took his little face in his hands and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

Elrond frowned. Suddenly, he seemed anxious for the wood elf sit down at the other end of the table. Once Thranduil and the rest of the elves sat, they all began to eat.

Elrond gently stroked his hair. Then he put one hand on his shoulder and continued to eat with the other.

Then one of the elves who accompanying Thranduil approached them. Bilbo thought he was going to say something important to Elrond, until his eyes fell on him.

"My lord wonders if you could sit next to him" said the elf, looking at Bilbo.

The Hobbit, confused, looked to the other end of the table; Thranduil smiled at him. Bilbo flushed, but accepted. It doesn't seemed a good idea to reject the Elvenking.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at Elrond, he didn't looked too happy. However, after a moment he let him go. The elf knew the customs of Rivendell and deny something to a guest was not one of them.

Elrond nodded at Bilbo, but did not seem convinced of that decision.

The Hobbit rose from his seat and followed the elf until he guide him to Thranduil.

"You can go" he said to the elf. And once he bowed and left, the elf king smiled at Bilbo.

The hobbit looked confused, and did not see empty seats beside the king, around him were other elves of Mirkwood, quite focused on their issues.

"Come to me, halfling" he said, extending one of his pale hands to him.

Bilbo blushed but he took his hand. Thranduil pulled him and made him turn. He put his arms around him and easily picked him up and sat him on his lap. Bilbo shivered as the warmth of the elf king's body surrounded him. Thranduil squeezed Bilbo closer to him and he felt his back rubbed against the elf's chest. One of his arms encircled his waist tightly and remained there.

"This is much better" Thranduil said, putting his head on the crook of his neck "You were far from me."

Thranduil kissed his neck tenderly and Bilbo shivered. He felt quite embarrassed that he did that in front of everyone, but no one seemed to care, or at least pretended not to. Nobody looked, except Elrond.

Thranduil noticed where he was headed hobbit's eyes and offered him some wine from a beautiful silver cup, the same from which he was drinking.

Bilbo accepted; he had never drunk elvish wine before, but soon regretted, as the liquid passed his throat and then filled him with a strange warmth that came to his head.

Thranduil approached the cup of wine to his lips and looking Bilbo's eyes, licked the place where hobbit's lips had drunk.

Bilbo tried to stop, but all he managed to do was rub his buttocks with Thranduil's crotch because he would not let him go. The Elvenking closed his eyes and let out a moan of pleasure.

"Do it again, little hobbit" the voice that emerged from his lips was like a purr, pleading.

Suddenly, they saw Elrond stood up and approached them, but halfway he was intercepted by Lindir.

"My lord Elrond, sorry to interrupt, but the guards told me they have seen a group of orcs near our territory."

Elrond looked surprised. He stared Bilbo and then Lindir. He knew exactly what he had to do, just seemed reluctant.

"I'll take care of it" he said finally. He said goodbye to his guests, encouraging them to continue with the celebration and left quickly.

Thranduil looked a bit more lively after that. His arms tightened more strongly around the hobbit and his tongue began to caress his neck.

Then, while everyone was still enjoying the food and drink, Thranduil stood, with the hobbit in his arms.

"Where are you taking me?" Bilbo questioned, a little nervous.

The Elvenking kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I need to be alone with you. Where is your room?"

Bilbo did not think anything of it was a good idea, but he couldn't say no to a king, so he pointed the way.

The elf closed the door when they arrived. Bilbo flushed when he laid him on the bed and stood over him.

"Elrond is your lover, doesn't he?" Thranduil asked, unbuttoning hobbit's shirt "that's why he was jealous."

"Yes" said Bilbo, knowing it was useless to deny it.

Thranduil frowned, did not seem that information pleased him. However, very soon went back to what he was doing and undressed the hobbit.

"My lord, I don't think this ..."

But Thranduil ignored him and started kissing his chest, his tongue quickly found one of his nipples. Bilbo moaned.

"Why don't you leave him?" asked Thranduil "I could give you whatever you want."

Bilbo tried to answer, but the king's lips closed around his nipple and began to suck hard.

The hobbit shuddered.

After Thranduil managed to remove his pants, began to undress.

Bilbo knew he should stop, but found that he also enjoyed it.

"Thranduil ..."

However, his latest attempt to persuade him was interrupted when the king leaned back on him and kissed him passionately. He shoved his tongue into his mouth and began to explore it slowly.

Thranduil spread his legs.

"It's time to change your owner, little hobbit" he said, on his lips, as he entered him.

Bilbo arched and could not help but scream with pleasure.

"Yes, halfling, scream for me" Thranduil said, starting to move.

The Hobbit spread out his arms towards the elf and began stroking his long blonde hair that falling like a curtain over the two. He bit his lip to prevent his moans sprout from his throat and filled the whole room.

Thranduil kissed him again.

"Don't stop" he said, brushing his mouth "I want to hear, I have to know that you enjoying it as much as me."

And after saying this, rammed with renewed force, causing Bilbo gasping uncontrollably.

"Keep moaning, little hobbit" Thranduil closed his eyes and smiled. His breathing had become so irregular as Bilbo's.

The Hobbit raised his hip while Thranduil thrust one last time. After they come together, it was Bilbo who approached the elf's face and kissed him passionately.

Thranduil leaned next to him and stroked his chest.

"You could come with me to Mirkwood, they would treat you like a prince ... you just have to say yes."

But Bilbo could not answer, he was confused, did not think he could stand to be a long time away from home. Now that his heart was quieter after having lost his friends, the idea of seeing the Shire was more pressing.

They fell asleep, which was a mistake or at least that was Bilbo thought when footsteps woke him moments later.

The Hobbit got up and nervous, he realized the figure that had entered the room was Elrond's. The elf's eyes roamed his body down to his crotch. Bilbo flushed, realizing he was still naked.

"Lord Elrond, I ..."

But Thranduil woke up then and put his arms around the hobbit.

"He's mine now, he will return with me to Mirkwood."

Bilbo tried to say something, but it seemed that no one would listen. Elrond frowned and, to the surprise of the hobbit, took off his clothes. He climbed onto the bed and began to kiss and caress him.

"He is not yours, yet. He still desires me" Elrond replied before kissing the neck of Bilbo. The Hobbit, a little confused and excited, could not help but let out a moan.

"But he wants me more" Thranduil said, starting to stroke his back. Together, the elves made Bilbo lays down on the bed again.

Elrond moved closer to him and put one hand around his cock, he began to stroke it. Bilbo let out a moan of pleasure.

Thranduil, after running slowly with his fingertips on Bilbo's column, introduced two fingers into his anus. The Hobbit screamed and turned his head to find the lips of the king of the elves. Thranduil kissed him wildly, as he moved his fingers inside him.

Elrond, wanting to regain the attention of Bilbo, took one of his hands and placed it on his dick. The Hobbit got the message and began to rub the elf's cock.

So Thranduil pulled out his fingers and while Elrond's caress became faster, the Elvenking, with a quick shove, entered into him.

Bilbo arched, but failed to shout because this time it was Elrond who kissed him. The hobbit felt something inside him explode at any time; pleasure waves came to him and attacked him in two directions. He could not tell which one was stronger. His hips moved at the same time that the elves.

Thranduil increased the strenght his thrusts and Elrond stroked his penis much faster, as if the two had decided to increase his pleasure at the same time. Bilbo arched and closed more strongly around the Elrond's dick, the elf let out a moan of pleasure and repeated his name several times.

The Elvenking began to pant and he bit hobbit's shoulder lovingly. Elrond leaned over him and began to suck his lower lip.

So Thranduil closed his eyes and shoved again, causing Bilbo shudder and came too. Finally, after Bilbo with his other hand took Elrond's dick and stroking up and down with greater insistence, the elf screamed as he came.

Their bodies relaxed and the three were left lying on the bed, exhausted.

"Did you take a decision?" Thranduil asked him moments after passing the tongue over the beads of sweat running down his neck.

Elrond took one of his hands and kissed it, he stared at him as he also waited for the answer.

"Yes," said Bilbo. "I'll go back home."

"Then we will share you until you go away" said Elrond

"So be it" Thranduil smiled.


End file.
